There Goes My Life
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: This wasn't how it was supposed to go. This was not a part of the plan. Rachel is pregnant but she can't tell the father... This isn't how he pictured his life. Him and Quinn trying to make it in Lima. Puck is going to be a father. But things don't always turn out the way we expect them to... Quick with Puckleberry endgame. NOW COMPLETE - Previously rated "M"
1. Where's Rachel

**A/N:** Hey guys it's been so long since I posted. But I am officially a graduate. Again. I am waiting to take state board and movie out-of-state once more. So other than packing, I should have a good bit of free time on my hands. Hopefully I will have more fics up very soon. I have updated my profile to show the ones that you can expect. I am also still taking requests and have a few stories that are in the works that I will put up once they are finished (the main one being a trilogy) and I am really excited to get those up. Any way, I've prattled for too long and I'm sure no one acutally reads these things, haha.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor am I in any way affiliated with the creator/ producers.

 **Requested by:** _MakailaJaydeJac_ here on FF. I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **One: _Where's Rachel?_**

"Do you really think it's such a great idea for us to be sneaking around like this?" Rachel inquired, putting on the shirt she'd worn on the way over. Really it was his but she'd stolen it after their fifth night together. Of course, she'd looked sexy in it, all mussed up after the rendezvous so he wasn't about to demand she give it back.

"You worry too much, Berry. Besides, I'm giving you a million dollars worth of lessons here."

"You make it sound like a transaction," she smirked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Trust me, what we just did was no transaction." Winking, he began to search for his phone when the factory ringtone echoed through his room. "Keep it up though and I just might have to marry you, Berry. Someone that good in the sack should have a ring on her finger."

"You are incorrigible." But she could admit, the joke gave her hope. Maybe this was it. Maybe now she could tell him the truth. "Noah I have to tell you something. I -"

"Shit," he mumbled when he saw the caller ID. "What do you want, Quinn?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled away, picking up the leggings she'd worn over. She knew what they had wasn't serious. That was the agreement. Still, that didn't stop the irritation that arose whenever he said her name. Quinn Fabray, his on-again-off-again girlfriend who couldn't make up her mind as to whether or not she wanted Noah or not.

"What?"

Slipping on her shoes, she climbed out the window and onto the tree that connected his room to hers. She knew how this would go. They'd argue. They'd make up. And she'd be waiting around until it all fell apart again.

"When did things get so complicated?" she sighed, laying in her bed.

~o0o~

When she walked into school the next morning, she expected to see them together. Smiling and laughing like they normally did after they got back together. But they weren't. They were together, yes, But there wasn't the slightest hint of humor.

Instead, the pair was huddled against Quinn's locker. Noah's whole body screamed tense. And Quinn just looked plain annoyed. Which wasn't anything new, but it usually took a few weeks before they'd reached this state of irritation.

Keeping up appearances, Rachel made her way past the couple, seemingly determined on her destination. Seemingly. She walked only a millisecond slower than usual. However, it was long enough for her hypersensitive ears to catch one word.

Pregnant.

He knew. She had tried to tell him last night, but, she hadn't gotten the chance to. Perhaps if she had stuck around while he was on the phone, they could've talked things out. Just maybe they could make this work. Of course it'd have to wait until they were alone.

Allowing a hopeful smile to cross her lips she headed to her AP English class. She wouldn't see him again until lunch which she spent in the auditorium.

She tried to focus on the lectures for today. But, despite her best efforts, she couldn't - which was very unusual for her. She couldn't help but go over and over different scenarios in her head. How was she going to bring it up? Would she just blurt it out? Should she let him bring it up? What would they do after?

"Rachel," Kurt hissed next to her, drawing her back into the now.

"What?" she whispered, only to have him gesture to the front of the class.

Mr. Portly, a stubborn older man who just had to be close to retiring, was glaring over his coke-bottle glasses at her, his beady eyes magnified. "Now that you're no longer daydreaming, Miss Berry, tell what the theme is of the Scarlet Letter."

Rachel gulped. "I think it really depends on who you're asking, but, the main theme would probably be sin, seeing as how everyone in the book seems to be indulging in some way. Whether they seem to be or not."

~o0o~

He had a rock sitting in the pit of his stomach. His throat was dry and his head felt like the local Lima parade stomped through it for fourteen hours straight. He knew he was going to have to break things off with her. It wasn't something he wanted to do. Rachel was someone he cared about. Someone he wanted to be with - and not just sexually. He was really starting to feel something for her.

Part of him had been hoping she wouldn't be there, but he knew better than to think he'd get that lucky. Rachel was a creature of habit. So when he walked into to the auditorium during lunch, he swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his admittedly-sweaty palms on the legs of his jeans.

He could hear her singing. Some ballad that she'd been dying to perform for Glee Club this week. He waited until she was finished before he walked onto the stage.

"Noah," she smiled.

Damn, he loved that smile. "Berry we need to talk."

"We do," she nodded, which he thought was odd. A normal person would know that those were not good words to hear. "I should've told you sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"About the pregnancy," she pressed, a serious look coming across her page.

"Wait, you mean you knew Quinn was pregnant? Rach, why didn't you tell me? That's my kid in there."

Eyes wide, Rachel took a step back, her stomach doing flips. So he didn't know. He thought she was talking about Quinn. Quinn was pregnant. No. This wasn't what she thought was going to happen. She couldn't tell him now. Not when Quinn needed him. Not when he'd been with the cheerleader longer. She wouldn't let him abandon Quinn.

"I'm sorry. I just thought she should be the one to tell you. And maybe part of me wanted to be selfish and keep you around as long as I could. I mean you're my friend."

He looked taken aback for a moment. She knew he wanted more than friendship, the same way she did. But they both knew it could never get past that. "I'll always be your friend, Berry. Baby or no baby."

"Good to know."

"I know you don't like her…"

" Maybe this is a chance for you and Quinn to really work things out."

"Maybe. Guess out little sleepovers are -"

"Done? Yeah, that's probably for the best." Walking forward she wrapped her arms around his waist her head on his chest. "You're going to be alright, Noah. Don't worry."

Hugging her back, he lay his cheek in her hair, smelling her shampoo. "Thanks, Rachel."

The bell sounded, signaling that he had to get to History. Saying he'd see her around, Puck left, leaving Rachel alone on the stage once more. When he was gone, she placed a small hand over her own stomach, letting the tears fall once she knew he wasn't coming back.

"We'll be okay too," she whispered.

~o0o~

"Where's Rachel?" Santana wondered when the first meeting of the month rolled around a few weeks later. "Not that I'm complaining. I just couldn't help but notice the troll isn't ordering everyone around.

Mr. Schuester, looked around the room, clasping his hands together. A grim look was set on his face. "I guess I should tell you now. She didn't want anyone to know until she was gone."

"What happened?" Quinn raised a brow, slightly concerned, as she noticed that Rachel had been especially considerate of her since the baby became public knowledge around school.

"Rachel has moved out of state."

"And she didn't want to tell anyone why?"

"She said she didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"It's _Rachel_ ," Mercedes scoffed. "She makes a big deal out of everything. She probably didn't even move."

"Her dad's are still here," Puck supplied, ignoring the diva's comment.

"She went to go live at a boarding school," Kurt spoke. "Something about the school providing better opportunities for her."

"Wait, so does this mean we'll all get solos from now on?" Santana brightened up.

"That's what you're worried about?" Finn quipped. "Rachel was one of the best voices in here. How are we going to get to Nationals?"

"Excuse me but -"

"Finn's right," Mr. Schue cut in. "She was one of the stronger singers in the class. But that's also because she was one of the most determined. That being said, there isn't a doubt in my mind that we will get to Nationals this year. This week, I want you all to comb up with a number together that features everyone. Something that we can add to the set list. Now…"

Puck didn't hear a word that was spoken for the rest of the meeting. Rachel had left. She hadn't told anyone. She hadn't told him. They were friends, weren't they? She should've at least told him. Right?

Hell, she'd told Kurt. Why didn't she tell him?

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. The next chapter should be posted soon. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews, requests and suggestions are much appreciated.

XOXO

Ana


	2. Somewhere

**A/N:** Two chapters in one night! I feel like I'm on a roll. Hope you enjoy! *Smiles in sleep depraved delusion*

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor am I in any way affiliated with the creator/ producers.

* * *

 **Two: _Somewhere_**

Rachel wrung her hands as she entered the old stone building. It looked like something out of a catalogue. Leave it to her fathers to find, not only a school for her, but one that was located so far away. A suitcase and fourteen-hour bus ride later and she was in Ocala. It was hot. Too hot. She was probably going to miss the snowfall back home.

It was something she always enjoyed especially when she would go over to Noah's house during Christmas. They one of a handful of students who didn't celebrate the holiday so his mom would invite her over. They'd watch old movies and snuggle in the warmth. Then somehow she'd convince Noah to go outside. They'd talk and make snowmen. Snow angels and snowball fights occured along with seeing who could build the best fort. Though he would never admit it, she knew Noah enjoyed it just as much as she did. Then again, he'd admitted it last time.

She'd lost her virginity on Christmas Eve. His mother had been at work and, his sister, a sleepover. Her fathers had been away and neither teen wanted to be alone on the already lonely holiday. After The Great Snowball Battle of Lima, they'd gone inside to warm up. One thing had led to another and suddenly he was inside of her. After the momentary pain, she enjoyed every second of it and he held her that whole night.

She had been looking forward to recreating that this year.

But things change. She had changed. And the whole situation had changed. She was sure the last thing Noah needed was two pregnant teenagers over the holidays. Instead, she'd seek refuge away from Lima and avoid everyone from McKinley.

Could her parents have not waited until after the holidays? It's be a lot easier to create less attention than leaving a few months into the school year. They'd argued, that despite her small frame, she'd be showing by then. She could've stayed had she told them who the father was, but, she refused. She'd rather Noah heard it from her than her dads when they came after him.

Now he would never know.

When she got to her room, she let out a sigh and sat on the bed. Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick text to Kurt, letting him know she had made it. She'd just arrived and was already stressed. Her first ultrasound was tomorrow afternoon and she couldn't believe she was going to have to go through it alone.

~o0o~

Puck stared at the monitor in awe, the steady heartbeat filling his ears. Though he couldn't really pinpoint exactly where the baby was, he was still amazed. He created this being. Sure, he'd been upset at first and didn't want to believe her, but he and Quinn had fostered a life. He knew things were going to be difficult. That was proven when he told his mom.

While his mother wasn't too thrilled when she found out, she offered her support. And though the woman didn't get along very well with Quinn, they needed all the support they could get if they were going to make it. (Even if his mother had been calling him stupid more than usual, which he didn't think was possible until now).

He wasn't going to be like his father; never around for his kid.

"Everything looks fantastic," the doctor noted. You seem to be about eight weeks along. You should be due July 15th by the look of it."

"You mean May," Puck corrected, sitting up straight.

"No. July," he assured, cleaning everything up.

"But that doesn't make any sense. We haven't had sex since August. That doesn't add up."

"With these tests, there is room for guessing, but I can assure, it wouldn't be a two month difference."

"Maybe your test is wrong," Quinn hinted.

The man nodded. "Perhaps you two better have a talk. I'll give you a moment."

Waiting until the door was closed again, Quinn sat up. "Puck -"

"I'm not the father am I?" He didn't yell, though he wanted to. His earlier excitement melted away. Instead he looked at the ground and stood up.

"Puck -"

"I'll take you home."

~o0o~

When he pulled up in front of the Fabray household, he expected her to get out of the truck right away. Not sit there picking at an invisible thread on her skirt.

"We're here," he growled, his anger boiling over.

"I'm so sorry. I -"

"Who is he?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because the baby isn't mine, Quinn! What? Were you just going to wait until they needed a blood transfusion or something and I find out then?"

"No I just…"

"You know, part of me was looking forward to this. Prove I'm not my dad and all that. And even though I know the kid's not mine, I still want to help you. But you can't raise a child with someone you don't trust. It just won't work."

"I know. I shouldn't have tried to trick you."

"No you shouldn't have. But whoever is the father. You should tell him. He has the right to know."

Not saying anything, Quinn nodded and stepped out of the truck, pulling her jacket tight around her.

He waited until she was inside before he let himself give in. He punched his steering wheel letting out a frustrated shout with it.

"Damn it!"

Shaking in fury, his shoulders heaved. How could he have been so stupid? He should've known better. Quinn could never be trusted. So why chose now to believe anything she said? How did he not…

By the time he felt calm enough to drive, he'd forgotten how long he'd been sitting there. But it didn't matter. Because, by the time he looked out his windshield, he could only think of one person he would love to be with right now. One person who would enjoy what was happening more than he would.

It had begun to snow.

~o0o~

Arriving back from the doctor, Rachel lay on her bed staring up at the ultrasound picture. She was still having a hard time grasping that something this small contained a life. That she contained a life. Of course, it had been too early to tell the gender but she figured she'd be fine with a surprise too. Unexpectedly happy, she began to sing to herself, hoping the baby liked her voice.

There's a place for us,

Somewhere a place for us.

Peace and quiet and open air

Wait for us

Somewhere.

Remembering she had promised to text Kurt after the appointment, she turned her phone back on and waited for it to load. Upon her lockscreen appearing, a voicemail notification popped up in the top left corner. Shooting a quick text and picture to now-friend, she tapped the voicemail icon.

 _Hey, Berry. *Sniff* It's me. I know we haven't spoken in a couple weeks. Things have been pretty crazy. But I just wanted to let you know that it's beginning to snow. I know how much you love watching the snow. *Sniff* Anyway… Can you...uh...call me when you get this? It's important. I miss you, Rach. Uh..yeah. 'Kay. I'll talk to you later._

She played it three more times and saved it before she actually called him. He picked up on the third ring.

 _"Berry,"_ he greeted.

"Hey," she smiled. "Are you okay? I just got your voicemail."

 _"Oh. Yeah. Mostly."_

"Mostly?"

 _"Well something happened. I supposed I should be glad, but, honestly… I've never felt so betrayed."_

Her whole body stiffened. Did he know? Had he somehow got it out of Kurt or her parents? "W-what do you mean?"

 _"The baby… Quinn lied. It's not my kid."_

A wave of relief flooded through her. "Noah, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

 _"It's okay. Hearing your voice helps."_

"My voice?"

 _"Yeah. I miss it. I miss you."_

"You're just saying that. You'll have a new bootycall in no time."

 _"Don't,"_ he demanded. _"You were more than a bootycall. You're my friend. Don't make it feel wrong to miss you."_

She'd never wanted so badly to tell him the truth. Tell him that she was pregnant. With his child. That she needed him to be there for her. But that wasn't what she said.

"That wasn't what I meant." Though she was just barely showing, she rubbed her stomach in an attempt to comfort herself. "I miss you too."

There was silence on the other line before he spoke again. _"So how are things going? Thanks for the heads up you were transferring by the way."_

"I know I should've said something. I just didn't want to deal with the drama that would ensue. Knowing Santana and Mercedes it would've been more hassle than it was worth."

 _"You're probably right. Still, you could've told me. I mean you told Kurt."_

"Kurt said something?"

 _"I mean he was the only one who seemed to know anything. Better opportunities, huh?"_

"What?"

 _"That was your reasoning for switching schools out of nowhere."_

"Oh, yeah."

 _"Hey, Rach?"_

"Yes?"

 _"Are you alright?"_

"Yeah. Things are great. I mean I'm already starring in my school's spring production of The Wizard of Oz."

 _"Guess I'll be referring to you as Dorothy until it's over,"_ he laughed.

"Of course." Hearing a knock on her door, she bit her lip. "Hey I've got to go. Rehearsal and all that jazz."

 _"Alright. Later, Rachel."_

"Bye-bye."

Hanging up, she let out a sigh. One lie after another was better than the truth she supposed. She just hoped she could keep track of them. Opening the door, she came face to face with a girl with cropped red hair.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Adeline. I heard you went to your ultrasound today."

"Rachel… How did you -"

"One of the programs here is student-on-student mentoring. Girls that have had their kids help the soon-to-be mothers get their bearings."

"You have a kid?" Rachel's brows rose in surprise as she eyed the redhead's seemingly flat stomach.

"Everyone here does or will," she chuckled. "Anyway, my room is right down the hall. So if you need me I'm never far."

"T-thank you."

"No problem. You can come over if you want. I'm about to pick Natalie up from daycare. You can tell me your concerns and stuff."

A small smile tugged Rachel's lips. "I'd like that."

Maybe she wouldn't be so alone after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. I'm going to bed now, but, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews, requests and suggestions are much appreciated.

XOXO

Ana


	3. October

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. However Natalie and Adeline are my O/C's

* * *

 **Three: _October_**

Voicemail again. "Dammit, Rachel."

Frustrated, Puck tossed his cellphone down on the bed and looked out his bedroom window. The snow-covered tree that linked his room to Rachel's stood strong. Mocking him. There was was not point in sneaking out late now. Now point in watching old movies. He thought for sure he'd at least get to see her come break. He picked up his phone and dialed again.

 _Hi! You've reached Rachel. I'm unable to come to the phone right now, but, if you would please leave a detailed message, I promise to get back to you as soon as I can._ Beep!

"Hey, Rach it's me. I've called a million times and you haven't answered. It's kind of starting to freak me out. It's break and you're not home. Are you not coming for the holidays? I thought you would've at least come for Hanukkah. Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you when you get this. Rachel please call me."

~o0o~

 _Hey, Rach it's me. I've called a million times and you haven't answered. It's kind of starting to freak me out. It's break and you're not home. Are you not coming for the holidays? I thought you would've at least come for Hanukkah. Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you when you get this. Rachel please call me._

Saving the voicemail, Rachel ignored his request. She couldn't call him. If she did, it would only hurt. They couldn't be together and she had long since decided, that rather than lie every time they spoke, she just would speak to him as little as necessary.

"Thank you for keeping me company," she spoke, while Adeline and her decided on a spot for a picnic.

"Not a problem. My parents kicked me out when I got pregnant. I'd much rather stay at school. Was that him? The father?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you call him back?"

Adeline knew about Puck, Rachel having told her the first day they met. She needed to tell someone. Someone who would understand. Picking a space under the a tree, the girls set down their blanket.

"I don't want him to know about the baby. He's been through enough."

"And you're not going through enough? Rachel, take it from someone who knows, it can be difficult doing this on your own. Even with help from the school."

"I know. But I can do this. I have to do this. Without him."

"Wachel! Hawere!" three-year-old Natalie squealed, tugging at the oversized shirt the sophomore wore.

Smiling at the girl, Rachel complied laying her head down on the blanket so that the toddler could reach. "Besides, I've never met a challenge I didn't overcome."

"You say that now. Wait till your in labor for sixteen hours."

"Sixteen?" Jumping a little, Rachel squinted as as Natalie had a fistful of her hair. So, naturally, she put her head back down.

"And a two hour delivery. It depends on the person though. Jackie down the hall was holding her baby after nine hours."

"Jeez."

"Yeah. Now you see why you'd want someone there."

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you have anyone in the delivery room with you?"

A sad look crept upon her face. "Her father wanted to be there…"

"But?"

"He was in a car accident trying to get there. He didn't make it."

"Adeline, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Part of me used to blame myself for telling him. But he would've come one way or another. Blake was just that kind of guy. And I know he's still with me. And Natalie's a part of him."

At the mention of her name, Natalie made her way over to her mother. "Mommy!" she giggled.

Smiling widely Adeline embraced her daughter in a bear hug letting out a playful, "Grrr!" Kissing her daughter's hair, she looked over at Rachel who now sat up, ogling the scene. "I can go with you in you want," she offered. "When the baby comes. You should have someone there."

"I would like that."

~o0o~

He knocked on the door, his cap pulled tight around his ears. Looking around at the snow, he waited about three seconds before knocking again. About to knock a third time, he almost hit Kurt right in the face.

"May I help you?" the baby-faced soprano mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Where's Rachel?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is she not coming back for break? Our families kind of have this tradition and my mom was wondering."

"Don't lie, Puck. If your mom was curious she probably would've asked her dads."

"Yeah, well her dads aren't exactly home to ask. I figured you would know."

"And I would know because..."

"Because you were the only one who knew she transferred schools. If she told you that maybe she told you why she isn't here."

"She's staying with a friend back in Florida."

"Florida?"

"Yeah her friend lives in Florida."

"So she's on vacation?" he continued not noticing how Kurt's posture had gone rigid. "She should be answering the phone."

"I wasn't aware that you were close enough to exchange numbers."

Puck nodded in annoyance, his cheeks pink from the cold, or so he told himself. "If you hear from her, tell her… Tell her that my mom misses her."

A sympathetic look crossed Kurt's face and Puck could've punch him for it. The rosy-cheeked brunette nodded. "I'll tell her."

"Thanks." Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, he began to make his way out to the truck.

"Puck," Kurt called out. He wanted to tell him. But he could be wrong too. What if he really was just asking for his mom?

"What?" Puck demanded, stopping in his tracks.

"Have a good holiday."

Swinging out his leg in response, he nodded. "You too, Hummel."

~o0o~

McKinley High School, Mid October:

 _He'd opened the door to take his turn in the auditorium. It was unlike Rachel to run overtime during her practice as they had a set schedule for the two of them. So when he saw her on the stage still, he was a little confused. Then he heard her crying. Part of him wanted to kick her out so he could work on his piece for tomorrow. But the little voice in the back of his head told him that would be wrong. Even someone like Rachel Berry was a person._

 _"What's wrong?" he called out, walking up the steps of the stage and laying a hesitant hand on her shoulder._

 _She didn't say anything. Instead, she flung her arms around him. Stiff at first, he eventually allowed himself to wrap his arms around her. "It's gonna be okay."_

 _"No it's not," she mumbled, crying into his shoulder. "Everything's a mess."_

 _He let her cry until the final bell. Leading her over to the piano bench, he sat her down and reached into his satchel for his supply of Kleenex. He was grateful it was the last class of the day so he wouldn't be missing anything._

 _"What's a mess?"_

 _"I made a mistake," she shivered, taking the tissue from him and blowing her nose._

 _"Has anyone told you you're an ugly cryer?" he teased._

 _She chuckled, and wiped her eyes with her wrist. "No. No I can't say they have."_

 _He put a hand over hers in comfort. "It's O.K. I am too." He waited for her laughter to die down before he went back to his original task. "So what happened?"_

 _Rachel looked at the floor, her eyes far off as she contemplated telling him._

 _"I won't tell anyone. I swear."_

 _"I believe you. I just haven't told anyone." She paused, before taking a shaky breath. Subconsciously, her hand went to her still-flat stomach. "I did something stupid. Something I can't take back. Now I have to leave. I didn't want to. I thought I could stay."_

 _He noted where her hand was placed. Her careful choice in words; how she was saying it without really saying it. "Rachel you can't mean."_

 _"Yeah," she nodded, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. "Yeah, I can. And I do. It's ironic really. I mean everyone who knows me wouldn't think - everyone thinks I'm a virgin."_

 _"Who's the father?"_

 _She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. He's… unable to help out."_

 _"What are you gonna do then?"_

 _"My fathers want to send me a school. I think I don't really have a choice at this point."_

 _"Couldn't your parents help you a little?"_

 _"My parents are almost always away for work. At least this way I won't have to give up my education and they don't have to be 'burdened to stay'."_

 _"They said that?"_

 _"Well, not quite as nice," she sniffed. "Anyway according to them the school will provide me better opportunities. Day care, weekly birthing classes. And it's a school just for teen moms. I should fit right in. Right?"_

 _"Is this what you want to do?"_

 _"Not really. But it'll be difficult if I don't. I mean without any help, I can forget going to school let alone college. And I really don't care to be harassed even more than I am now."_

 _"Wouldn't that be like running away. Rachel there's never been a challenge you couldn't overcome."_

 _"Are you trying to get me to stay?"_

 _"I don't hate you, despite what you think. Your competitiveness, makes me work harder. Part of me can appreciate it."_

 _"You can handle the solos. You don't need me here to prove yourself. Just promise me you guys will win. Okay?"_

 _"Rachel -"_

 _"Thank you for listening, Kurt. I means a lot. You know my parents have been treating my like some kind of failure. They can't even look at me. It's nice to have someone on my side."_

 _"Of course."_

~o0o~

Leaving the park, Rachel, Adeline and Natalie headed back for the school. Rachel had found herself a little disappointed in herself when she began craving the salami on the platter her friend had prepared. Even more so, because she'd actually ingested it.

"Hey at least you haven't had morning sickness all week. That's a plus."

"Kinda wish I had it now."

"Wachel can we sing later?" Natalie gave a flutter of her big green eyes.

"Rachel's tired, Natalie. Maybe tomorrow." She looked to Rachel to clear it with her.

"I'd love to. What songs do you want to sing?" Holding the door open, Rachel stepped through with them.

"Dorofy."

"I can do that."

When she got to her room, Rachel sat down on the bed, pulling out the ultrasound photo from under her pillow. Pulling the collar of the McKinley Titans t-shirt she'd brought with her, she held the fabric to her lips. It didn't smell like him anymore. But she could still imagine it.

When her computer started to jingle, she jumped up to answer it.

"Hey, Kurt," she greeted when the video chat opened. "I just got in. What's going on."

"Puck came by today. He said to tell you his mother misses you."

"Oh. Well, I'm usually over there during the holidays being neighbors and all. Why'd he tell you to tell me that?"

"Apparently you're not answering his calls and upset. Though I'm not sure why you have his number in the first place."

She swallowed. "Like I said I'm usually over there around this time. Out parents are usually busy with work so we text so that both sides are informed of what's going on."

"Uh-huh…"

She could tell he didn't believe her. "Hey, I'm actually going to take a shower and head to bed. It's been a long day. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"O.K. Bye."

Exiting the chat, she let out a breath. She was a terrible liar and she knew it. And that was a close one.


	4. A Healthy Baby

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

 **Four:** _ **A Healthy Baby...**_

He hadn't heard from her in months. Kurt had assured him that he had passed the message on that day. Yet it was March and she still hadn't contacted him. He felt abandoned. She'd said she would always be there for him. And he believed her, because, normally, Rachel was one to keep her word, no matter how annoying that made her. It was something he'd admired about her.

It had been weird not seeing her for her birthday or Hanukkah. Not seeing her in school, during Glee or when she would pass by her bedroom window reading sheet music, unaware of his gaze. The way she would look up and see him. The smile that would cross her face and how she would wave at him.

They were closer than anyone would have guessed. Partially due to their parents and religion. And he really could've used her right about now.

"Quinn, leave me alone," he grumbled, pulling his jacket out of his locker and pulling his hat over his head.

"I have nowhere else to go, Puck."

"I'm not stupid. I heard Mercedes offer for you to stay with her family yesterday. What do you really want?"

"It's just you were so nice to me. And you were looking forward to the baby. I know you were."

"That's when I thought the baby was mine. Not some guy you hooked up with at an after party. Maybe you should've thought this through before you decided to take a bareback dip in that creek."

Yeah. Maybe that was a bit harsh. But she'd hurt him and he wanted nothing to do with her. Without Rachel he was back to his old ways; hurting those who'd hurt him. Her voice chastised him in the back of his mind. But he found it a lot easier to ignore when it wasn't the real thing.

"Look. I apologized. I don't know what your problem is -"

"My problem is that you won't leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you." Slamming the door to his locker and clicking the lock, he turned away from her not bothering to look back.

When he reached his truck, he sat inside of it waiting for the heat to kick up. Pulling out his cell, he dialed Rachel's number. It rang this time.

Voicemail.

"Fuck. Pick up the phone. This shit is getting old. If you don't call back, you can lose my number."

Hanging up, he tossed his phone into the passenger seat and pulled out of the school parking lot. Fuck her. Fuck everyone. He couldn't wait to get out of Lima.

~o0o~

She wanted to call him back. But she didn't. She didn't delete his number either. Instead she just stared at his caller I.D. She smiled remember the picture had been taken. It had been right after The Battle of Puckerman House. Both of their faces were pink from the cold and she were covered in the remnants of broken snowballs (snow grenades as Noah preferred to call them). His mother had taken the picture.

Her arms were wrapped around his waist. He had a seemingly innocent hand at the small of her back. Where her smile was a wide as the sea his was small but sincere. Her hair was up in a bun, purple earmuffs as her headband. He had on a ridiculous hat with a puff on the tip of it. They'd had the time of their lives that day. They always had the most fun in the snow.

A couple of days had passed since he left the message and she was still just looking at the picture. The only thing that got her out of her daze was was the doctor calling her name. Turning her phone off, she smiled, cradling a five-month baby bump.

Going into the back room, she laid down on the table, lifting up her shirt and preparing for the cold gel that would be applied. Still she shivered when it was first applied. She doubted she would ever get used to the feeling.

"I haven't felt the baby kick yet. Is that normal?"

He washed his hand and applied his gloves before sitting on the rolling chair next to her. "It's not uncommon. Should happen any day now. But let's just take a quick look and make sure everything is normal.

Dr. Chase smiled as he smeared the substance over her stomach with the transducer. "Heart rate is normal," he appraised. "Twenty weeks and three days along. If you look here, you'll see the toes. Five on each foot so that's good. Over here is the head and a hand waving hello. Brain looks good. Kidneys are developing perfectly. And here…"

His silence caught her off guard. "Is everything alright? Is something wrong?"

"No," he smiled. "Not at all. Would you like to know the gender?"

Smiling, she gave a nervous nod. "You can tell?"

"Sure can. All of the results point to you having a very healthy baby boy. I'm so sorry," he amended when she began to cry. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No. No." She sniffed, a laugh moving through her. "I'm happy. I'm very happy."

"Thank goodness. I've had fathers cry when they find out. Never a mother." Handing her a towel, he printed out the picture for her.

"I guess my case is kind of different," she shrugged wiping herself off.

"Certainly, but nonetheless." He fell into an awkward silence, wondering how to bring up the next conversation. "Rachel… Have you considered putting the baby up for adoption?"

"What?" Her brows drew together in offense. "Are you saying I can't take care of my own child?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. It's just, given your situation -"

"My situation doesn't make me an incapable mother. I'm just one that's going to have to work a little harder and sacrifice a little more. I'll still be able to finish high school."

"What about college? Don't you want to continue your education?"

"Of course I do! And I will."

"How are you going to pay for it?"

"I'm very smart contrary to what you may believe. I've never received lower than a ninety-seven on anything ever. And that only happens in math. I can get a scholarship. I can get multiple scholarships."

"And who's going to watch your son? You'd have to find a school that either has a daycare or only go part time."

"University of Washington provides that."

"And you think you can get in?"

"I know I can. When I set my mind to something, there's nothing I can't do. That includes going to college. And raising my son."

~o0o~

"I can't believe he said that to you," Kurt shook his head through the webcam. "He obviously doesn't know you very well."

"Clearly. How'd regionals go?"

"We placed second."

"That's great! I wish I could see you guys at Nationals."

"I'll send you video of it."

"Fair enough… Have you heard from N- Puck? I mean has his mother said anything else?"

"If you want to know why don't you just call him?"

"Because I don't particularly want to talk to him," she lied.

"Oh. Well no. He hasn't said anything to me. He hasn't said much of anything to anyone lately."

"Weird. Holy shit!" Her hand flew to her stomach.

"You cursed!" Kurt didn't know whether to be surprised or just plain concerned. "What's wrong?"

"The baby. He kicked."

"Rachel, that's amaz - Wait it's a boy?"

"Yeah," she breathed, still in shock as she stared down at her belly. "Kurt this is amazing."

"Not what most girls would say in this situation but I can see where it would be. Have you picked out a name yet?"

"I thought of a few on the way back from the doctors, but I'm not really sure."

"Like?"

"It doesn't matter. I didn't really like the ones I came up with. I've got a few months though."

"Kurt!" Rachel heard his father cry from somewhere out of frame. "The movie's about to start!"

"Coming, Dad!" He looked back to the screen. "I've got to go. Text you later?"

"Of course."

When she was left to herself, she pulled out her phone, instantly going to the N's. Her thumb hovered over the call and delete button. Kurt had made it sound as though Noah was hurting. She knew how he was when he was upset. The things he would say. He'd push himself away. She needed to explain to him. So she dialed.

He answered on the third ring.

"Noah?"

"Nope," came a girl's voice.

"I-is Noah there?"

"He's in the shower."

"Who is this?"

"I'm the girl he just spent the day in bed with. Who is this?"

"Oh. It's not important. Hey could you do me a favor? Don't tell him I called."

"I wouldn't even if you'd asked me to."

Hanging up, she sunk onto her bed. This time she didn't hesitate to delete his number. At least she still had the picture. She was too late. He'd moved on. He'd forgotten all about her.

She didn't think he plan working would hurt this much.


	5. June 15th

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

 **Five: _June 15th_**

Some might say he was regressing. But he didn't really care about some. He was back to his old self. Mostly. He'd almost completely moved on from - What was her name? Rachel? Rachel who? Never heard of her. If screwing the new girl was how he moved past it, then he'd gladly find his way into her bed (which he did most days now that school had ended).

Everything was going great. Things couldn't have been any better. So why did he feel so wrong nailing this girl in a barn tonight? Why did he feel so disconnected. He was having sex! In the bed of hay at a party in the middle of nowhere. He should've been having the time of his life. He was going to be a junior next year. He was going to have to get serious come August so he might as well enjoy living in the now while he could.

But it was proving difficult.

"Did you?" she asked from underneath him. Heather or Hannah. Something like that.

"Yeah," he lied.

"Good. Me too. I should get back to my friends. Thanks for the…roll in the hay."

"Don't mention it." Standing, he removed the empty condom, keeping it out of her line of sight. "Thanks Heather."

"Jessica."

"Oh. Oops."

When she was gone, he climbed the ladder to his left and looked up at the night sky. Something about tonight was weird.

~o0o~

"Ugh! I can't do this!" Rachel complained, holding her hand to the base of her spine as she paced the hallway. "Can't they just take him out already?"

"You're not dilated enough," Adeline spoke. She felt bad for her friend. Really she did. But she had warned her. She looked down at her stopwatch. "Twenty seconds. The contractions are getting shorter."

"They made it sound so easier in class. Damn! I just want a burger."

"You probably don't want to eat something so greasy before you give birth. You know, in case you poop."

"Gross, Ad."

"What? You know it could happen."

"Yeah but I don't want to picture it happening. I can still see the video they made us watch."

Chuckling, Adeline handed Rachel some more ice chips. "I knew we should've recorded it."

"Har. Har." Exhaling, Rachel let the ice chill her throat. "You think you're so - Fuck!"

"How's everything going?" the doctor chimed in walking through the door.

"Her contractions are getting shorter. Roughly two minutes apart on this one."

The older woman raised her brows impressed. "You're prepared. Have you done this before?"

"I have a little girl. I had to time my own contractions."

"Well, let's have a look. Rachel will you please lay back."

Complying, Rachel stepped up to the delivery bed, putting her legs in the stirrups. "Can we please start now."

Smiling, Dr. Ingles nodded. "You're ready to push. I'll be right back."

~o0o~

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Finn spoke, sticking his head through the hole in the roof. "What are you doing up here?"

"I don't know honestly."

"What happened to that girl you were with?" Sitting beside his friend, the tall boy looked up at the moon.

"I got her off and she left."

"You didn't get any?"

"No. I couldn't..." When his friend burst out in laughter, Puck had no choice but to punch his friend in the shoulder. "Not that. I couldn't finish. I just wasn't into it. That's never happened to me before."

"Maybe you're growing up."

"Hardly."

"Maybe you're in love then. You've been messing around with the Lydia girl for a while now."

"Trust me, I'm not in love with her."

"Someone else then." He looked at Puck in interest.

"Not possible. I don't do love."

"Ah. I know what this is about. You're upset we didn't win Nationals."

"Yeah. Yeah that's gotta be it."

"Don't worry dude. We'll place next year. Hell, maybe Rachel will come back and we'll get first."

"Rachel?" Puck tried his hardest to sound like he didn't care. To pretend that the mention of her name didn't strike a chord with him. It didn't hurt. He was just merely curious.

"Yeah. You know. Really short. Loud. Kinda in your face. Been your neighbor since, like, ever."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Whatever man," he chuckled. "But, for real, we'll get those Carmel bastards next year."

"Damn right we will."

"You gonna come back to the party?"

"Nah. I think I'll just chill up here."

"You sure. Alright," he sighed when his best friend merely nodded. "Come find me when you're ready to go home. I haven't had anything to drink so I can drive you home."

He didn't bother to tell Finn that he hadn't had anything to drink either. Instead, he just reclined back, his arms, a pillow under his head. He watched the stars.

"Where are you, Berry?"

~o0o~

"I can't do this!"

"Yes. Yes, Rachel, you can. Damn you've got a grip." Adeline mentally slapped herself for offering her hand to the sixteen year-old.

"Just a couple more," Dr. Ingles encouraged. "You're crowning. Ready?"

"No."

"Come on, Rach. You've got this," Adeline insisted.

"You can do it, Rachel. Come one. One, two, three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten! Push!"

With all her might, Rachel did what she was told, sweat dripping down her forehead. She just wanted the baby out of her already. She couldn't take the pain. It was too much.

"Ten! Push! Here come the shoulders! You're doing great Rachel."

"The hell I am! Get him out!"

"Just a couple more," Adeline soothed.

"That's what you said last time."

"Push!"

"Lies!"

"Ten! One more!"

And he was born. When she saw him, her lips spread into a smile. The first thing the did was ask to hold him. Squinted hazel eyes, a full head of her hair, in a wave of brown. After eighteen hours of torture, there he was. She couldn't even recall what all the screaming had been for. It all seemed like nothing as she held him in her arms. Six pounds, five ounces. Sixteen inches. Aaron Noah Berry was born.

"He's so tiny," she whispered as he latched onto her thumb. "Hi, baby. I'm mommy." Crying, she kissed his forehead. 'I'm your mommy."

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will feature a pretty significant time jump. Just fair warning. I really hope you enjoyed these two chapters. The next one should be up soon. Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Requests are open.

\- Ana


	6. You Are Not The Father

**A/N:** I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. Hopefully you guys like it. Here we are my coffee-driven installment of "There Goes My Life"!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee

* * *

 **Six:** _ **You Are Not The Father**_

She honestly never thought she'd be back. Not after the baby. Certainly not for holiday break her freshman year of college. Lima hadn't changed one bit. The houses were the same. There were no new roads. Even the people looked the exact same as they had two years ago. The only difference were that her fathers had invited her home for the first time since they sent her away. It felt strange not staying with Adeline and Natalie. The now-five-year-old was a little more than bummed that Auntie Rachel and cousin Aaron weren't going to be visiting their Louisiana home.

Instead she sat in the Lima Bean sipping on her tea with Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. After the two being together for years, she was finally meeting the curly-haired singer. They laughed, Kurt fawning over the two-and-a-half-year Aaron who had long since fallen asleep in Rachel's lap with his favorite green blanket draped over him.

"I'm gonna go grab a refill," Blaine smiled when he drained his coffee. "Be right back."

Kurt, waiting until his boyfriend was out of earshot, turned to to Rachel who was gently laying a kiss in her son's thick hair. "I know he's the father." It wasn't a question.

She looked up in hesitation, hoping the color hadn't drained out of her face at his statement. "Excuse me?"

"Puck. He started asking a lot of questions about you after you left. He looked downright lost. Pulled away from everyone. And you were the same way. I had my suspicions you two were closer than everyone thought, but, seeing Aaron's eyes, I was able to put two and two together."

She wanted to deny it. Not say a word to confirm what Kurt already knew to be true. She would've lied. But she wanted to scream that he was right. So she settled for neither. "How is he?"

Kurt sighed, picking up his coffee cup. "He seems to be doing alright. Ironically enough he graduated with one of the highest averages in our class."

"Good to know he finally applied himself."

"I don't understand, Rachel. Why didn't you just tell him? Especially after he found out Quinn had been lying."

The recently-turned-nineteen mother looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation before she turned to look at her friend again. "It just seemed wrong. He'd just gotten his freedom back. I wasn't about to be responsible for taking that away from him. Besides, it seemed to work out well for him. No harm done."

"No harm done?" Came Blaine's voice as he sat back down next to Kurt.

"I should go," Rachel stood, pulling Aaron's diaper bag over her shoulder. "I've got to get dinner started. It was lovely to meet you, Blaine. Kurt," she nodded, pulling the blanket even tighter around her son.

"See you around," Kurt said, mimicking her nod.

~o0o~

She started towards her car - her fathers gave it back when she'd came back, having taken it away upon discovering she was pregnant. The snow crunched beneath her feet as she made her way. Fumbling with the keys in her coat pocket, she tried to keep the bag and her son in place. Watching them fall onto the compacted white ground, she cursed under her breath. She was about to squat down and grab them when a leather-clad hand beat her to it.

"Here you go, ma'am. Rachel?"

Of course it would be the last person in Lima she wanted to see. The very person she had hoped to avoid. "Noah."

"I didn't know it was you. Your hair's short."

Taking her keys she self-consciously tucked a strand of her just-shoulder-length hair behind her ear. She'd had it cut short when she soon found out that infants like to yank on long hair. "You have hair," she noted, thankful that the cold that disguised her blush.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I kind of grew out of the mohawk." He looked at the bundle in her arms. "You uh…"

"Uh, one-night stand," she uttered, seeing where his eyes had went. "Wasn't careful enough."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act so -"

"It's fine," she assured, opening the back door and setting her son in his carseat. "Most people do. Besides. I wouldn't trade him for anything." Buckling him up, she covered him once more and closed the door. "Aaron is my world."

"How old is he?"

"He just recently turned two," she smiled, deliberately leaving out that recently was six months ago.

"Does the father know?"

"He was better off not knowing. Look, I really should get going. He should be inside."

"Of course. Sorry." Puck stood aside, opening the driver's door for her. "See you at dinner tonight, I take?" he added when she got in and started the car, putting her bag in the passenger seat.

"What?"

"Your fathers. They're coming to dinner tonight. I assume, you'll be with them?"

Freaking out on the inside, Rachel put on a showbiz smile. "Wouldn't miss it. Should I bring anything?"

"Dessert?" he suggested.

"Will do."

He smiled and closed the door, making his way to the cafe.

"Damn it," she mutted, strapping her seatbelt and and making her way back to her childhood home.

~o0o~

Fuck. This was the last place he'd expected to see her. She hadn't been home in years and she chose now to show up? With a baby? Is this why she hadn't called him? She'd been busy hooking up with someone else? He wasn't buying the whole one-night stand bull. Even after all this time, he knew when she was lying.

She said the father had been better off not knowing. Maybe she was afraid of him. Had he hurt her? He hated the thought of anyone hurting her. Even if he had told himself countless times over the years that he no longer cared about her.

And he didn't.

So what if Berry was back? Who cared if she had a kind. It's not like it was his.

On his way into the cafe, he looked back at the space where her car had been parked. So much had changed since that day they broke things off. And it was hard to maintain a relationship with someone you never saw. He'd tried. He'd tried so hard to keep her in his life. Was this all it would be from now on? Her showing up for the holidays. Him looking at a now-empty parking space wondering when she had the power to fuck with his mind like this.

Hating the thought, he walked inside, almost immediately bumping into Kurt and Blaine. While Blaine looked oblivious as to why the whole scene would be awkward, Kurt looked down as if looking into his eyes would reveal what he already knew.

"Berry called you?"

"Yes," was all Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "You know her?"

"Our families are neighbors," Puck muttered, feeling even more betrayed. He'd known Rachel his whole life and she'd given him up so easily - seemingly intentional. Yet she'd clearly kept in touch with their old classmate over the years.

"She has an adorable baby boy. Those eyes."

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "Those eyes. He sure didn't get them from her. Not with that color."

Puck scowled, though he wasn't entirely sure why. The kid had done nothing to him. He didn't even really see him. "Didn't get a good look."

Pushing past the couple, he gave a low goodbye and went to get the scone he'd been craving all morning. But his appetite was suddenly gone.

~o0o~

"Why didn't you tell me you made plans with the Puckermans, Dad?" Rachel asked of her taller father.

"I didn't seem like that big a deal," Hiram shrugged, his thick glasses, slipping down his nose slightly as he helped ice the cake they had made.

"It's not. Still, some sort of warning would have been nice."

Leroy chuckled at his daughter. "Embarrassed about your son?"

"You know I'm not," she glowered.

The toddler in question waddled his way over to his mother from his coloring book. He smiled, raising his arms to try and reach for him. "Mommy, up."

Giving into his whim, Rachel picked up her son, balancing on her hip as she continued to be chastised.

"You sure about that?" Leroy pressed.

"Positive. What about you since you were the ones who sent me away and didn't let me come back until now."

"Let's not fight," Hiram mediated. "I'm glad we finally get to meet our grandson."

"If only we could meet his father," Leroy rolled his eyes.

"What more do you want from me?" Rachel demanded, bending over and picking up Aaron's stuffed rabbit, kissing his cheek when he happily took it. "I did one thing wrong. I still maintained a 4.0 GPA. I've raised him while going to school full time. I got a full ride to UW so you don't have to pay for that. I've never once asked you for money. You could at least be proud that, despite everything, I still turned out alright. But I'm sorry that what I did made you forget that I'm your daughter."

"We are proud of you," Hiram soothed, tapping a dab of icing on his grandson's nose. He grew amused when the toddler went cross-eyed trying to see what the strange substance was. "You beat the odds and surpassed everyone's expectations. Who could possibly be ashamed of that?"

"I can," Leroy reminded. "You were sixteen, Rachel. What were you thinking."

"Something along the lines of, 'Gee, I hope I get pregnant today'. Come one Daddy, I only had sex with one person, it's not like I was spreading my legs for the football team." Though Noah was on the football team, she thought to herself.

"Watch your mouth."

"You gave up the right to tell me what to do when you shipped me six states away for one the first thing I ever did wrong."

"What can I say? When you screw up, you go big or go home."

"Hiram!" his husband howled.

"No yell," Aaron pouted, long since giving up on his examination of the icing.

"It's okay baby," Rachel kissed his nose, setting him down to stand on his own. "Go get your big boy shoes for Mommy and we'll go eat."

"Otay ma'am," he nodded, running off, the expression of someone on a mission etching his face.

"Ma'am?" Hiram raised a brow. "He says ma'am?"

"Aaron is very well behaved for the most part," Rachel nodded going in search of her coat, her feet dragging on the hardwood.

"I got em, Mommy!"

She couldn't help but smile at the pride in his voice as she bent down in front of him to put his snow boots on. The excitement on his face was familiar. Some days she thought of Noah as a kid and could swear she was looking at him instead of her little boy.

Just then her smile faded. She was going over to Noah's house. With her son. Her son who looked just like him when he was younger. The only difference was the hair. He had her curls rather than Noah' waves, the pattern tightening in the last year. How was she going to pull this off?

"No kwy, Mommy," Aaron soothed, placing his hand on his mother's cheek, his own hazel eyes going glass. "No sad."

She hadn't even realized she had been. "Mommy's fine. She's just really proud of you. You be a big boy and put your coat on. I'll be right back."

Walking upstairs to her old room, she sat down at her vanity and was glad she had decided to only wear mascara for the night. Cleaning the black streaks off her face, she took a moment to pull herself together.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at the sound of her father's voice. She stared the reflection of Leroy as he stood in the doorway, a look of shame on his face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I've guess I've built up so much anger over the years that I've said some things I didn't mean. You do make me proud, Rachel. Every day. I could never be ashamed of you."

She didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't what had actually caused the tears. "Then why did you send me so far away? You never told me the school was in Florida."

"We just wanted to do right by you, darling. The schools in Florida allowed you to stay in an environment where you wouldn't have to commute or face the stares from your classmates."

"Dad, I get stares every day. People either pity me or think I'm stupid. Then when they find out I've still managed to go to college full time, they tell me I'm brave. Either way they judge me. Going to another school didn't change the result in the long term."

"Wish I had known that. Would've saved me some money."

"Dad," she groaned, reapplying her eye makeup.

"It was a joke.

"Why couldn't I come home on vacations?"

"Your father and I worked through vacations. We both pulled overtime to pay for you medical bills and board."

She looked down. "I wasn't aware you were being charged. If I had known I would've gotten a job."

"You would have exhausted yourself. Besides, it was worth it. It made you work harder. Now we don't have to pay for you college and we can spend the extra money spoiling that little boy out there."

"Or, you know, invest in your retirement."

"How dare you imply that I'm old enough for retirement."

"Oh, yeah. How could I?"

He smiled. "We should get going."

She nodded, standing up and catching her outfit in the mirror. Did she have to dress like such a mom? Her dark jeans and the faded McKinley shirt she had - unknown to her - put on underneath her pea coat reflected back at her. "Give me one minute."

"I'll meet you downstairs."

When she was sure he was gone, she tossed off her jacket and exchanged the old garment for a grey and yellow flannel that suited her tan skin, leaving the top few buttons undone and fluffing her hair to at least look a little bit like a college student. Putting her coat back on she buttoned it all the way up.

Get ready to lie your ass off, Berry.

~o0o~

"Come in, please," Sarah Puckerman greeted when the group arrived on her door. "And who do we have here?" she grinned when she noticed the toddler clinging to Rachel's leg.

"Go on," Rachel said taking off her coat. "Introduce yourself."

"Arwon," the two-and-a-half foot boy complied. Then, as if just remembering, he stuck up two fingers. "This many."

"I'll take that," Puck offered, appearing and taking the pea coat from Rachel.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Sure."

"You know," Sarah said, helping Aaron out of his coat, you look just like he did when he was little. She pointed at her son in explanation. She then stared between the two, quickly covering up her action. But not before the her eldest caught it.

"Wow! Mommy dat mean I gon' be big too?"

"You might," Rachel answered with a nervous chuckled, not meeting Pucks eye and removing her son's chook hat.

"It smells delicious, Sarah," Hiram admired. "Is that smoked turkey I smell."

"It just might be. Take a seat at the table, we can get started."

"Where's that daughter of yours?" Leroy conversed.

"Oh you know girls her age. She's at a sleepover."

Picking up Aaron, Rachel found that, to her dismay, the only available chair was next to Puck. Putting on her best face of nonchalance, she took her spot, seating the child on her lap. "You want mashed potatoes."

"Yeah!" he gasped going wide-eyed. "I lub mashed 'tatoes."

"Me too," Puck high fived. Now that he fully looked at the kid, he did note it was the same face that plastered the living room walls. "What other stuff do you like?"

While the two went on talking, Sarah made conversation with Rachel. "You look so different. You certainly have grown up."

"In more ways than one," Puck added, just low enough so that only Rachel could hear.

She resisted the urge to kick him under the table. Instead she handed Aaron a spoon and kept up with the small talk. "I supposed I have."

"And you finally have a chest on you. Though I suspect the little one is to thank for that. Not that I'm judging."

"Of course not," Rachel agreed, taking a sip of from her glass.

"I do have to ask though…" Sarah's brows drew together in an expression of concern. "Is the father around?"

"You otay?" Aaron asked when Rachel choked on her water, his mouth full.

"Yep. Chew your food, Baby." She waited for him to be occupied once more before she answered, looking straight ahead and absolutely nowhere else. "I never told him."

"I see. Why not, may I ask. If you don't mind my asking of course."

"Not at all." She took another sip of water, hoping no one caught how her hand shook as she did so. "He- He was better off not knowing. There was never a right time to tell him. By the time I finally got the courage to he had moved on and it was too late."

"Is he from here? Do I know him."

"No," Rachel shook her head, not specifying which part she was answering.

Her fathers exchanged a look, knowing full well when Rachel was giving the run-a-round. After all, Leroy, being the lawyer that he was had taught her a thing or two about responding without truly answering.

"Do I know him?" Puck tried.

"I didn't go to the same school as him."

It was an obvious half-truth. And everyone knew it. Still, they Berry men and Sarah let it slide for the time being, and dinner continued.

~o0o~

"You got toys?" Aaron asked Puck after everyone had finished eating.

"Aaron," she chided, causing the man beside her to laugh.

"Nah, Buddy. But I have a guitar. Wanna hear?"

"Noah you don't have to."

"It's fine. Follow me my man."

"My middle name Noah," she heard her son say as he trailed after the man.

"Rachel," Sarah smiled. "Why don't you go with them. We'll wait a little bit before dessert. I'd love to catch up with you fathers.."

"A-alright. Let me know if you need any help."

Making her way down the hall, she heard an inexperience strumming. "That sounds so good, Baby."

"Wok star!" he giggled.

"Yes you are."

"A word," Puck spoke through his teeth when he saw her.

He lead her out into the hallway, his grip tight on her wrist and his jaw clenched. He stopped when he knew they couldn't be heard. It was dark here. And for that he was grateful. He didn't need to see those big brown eyes to know they were wide in anticipation.

"His middle name's Noah?" he demanded, crossing his arms and biting his lower lip in frustration.

"I happen to like the name," she tried.

"Bullshit. He's two?" He hated how vulnerable his voice sounded.

"Yes."

"But he'll be three soon." It wasn't a question. "A one-night stand. Really?"

"He's not yours." She made an attempt to leave, but he boxed her in. "Noah if you don't move I will make you move."

"He looks just like me!" he reminded, voice somewhere between a whisper and a yell. "He's got my eyes."

"He's. Not. Yours."

"Dessert," came Sarah's voice.

"Cake!" they heard Aaron cheer, followed shortly by the sounds of his footsteps.

"Aaron!" Rachel shouted. "Don't you dare go down those steps!" Shoving past the arms that blocked her, she went to stop him before he broke something.

~o0o~

By the time everyone had settled down to watch movies, there was an awkward silence in the room. The tension could very well be sliced through with something even less destructive than a butter knife. Sensing an argument, Hiram picked up a surprisingly asleep Aaron and took back to the house to put him in the bed. Rachel and Leroy had made to follow him only to be stopped stopped by the statement that rung throughout the quiet room.

"I want a DNA test."

This earned looks of shock from everyone who remained in the room.

"Excuse me?" Rachel shrieked, standing and crossing her arms.

"If he's my kid, I have a right to know." Puck stood as well, taking the three steps it took before he was looming over her.

Despite the height difference, Rachel was not the least bit intimidated. "Well you don't because he's not your kid."

"Then you'll have no problem doing the test."

"I'm not going to let my son be poked and prodded by needles because you feel like it. You've got nothing to do with him!"

"The hell I don't! Put a picture of me at his age next to him and you'd think it was the same kid!"

"Some people just look alike!"

"When's his birthday?"

"That's none of your damn business!" she fought back, eyes watering.

He was too upset to care at the moment that she had started to cry because his own eyes had begun to burn. "So help me, I will call the fucking cops!"

"Now, now," Sarah tried, putting a hand on her son's arm only to have it shaken off.

"And tell them what?" Rachel mocked. "That you're insane? You're not his father!"

"Calm down," Leroy interjected.

"I am his father!" Puck urged. His yell shook the whole living room. "Don't lie to me like I'm a fucking idiot! That's my son, and you know it!"

"You-"

"You left 'cause you were knocked up, didn't you? Didn't you?" he repeated, his voice escalating with each sentence.

"Yes! Are you happy now?"

He'd expected her to deny it. To keep with her story that it wasn't true. But, hearing her admit that her pregnancy had been the reason for her absence laid everything out for him.

"You never had sex with anyone but me."

"Oh, I do not want to hear this," Leroy groaned, covering his face. "Rachel, is Noah the father?"

Looking down at the floor, her hands at her sides and tears streaming down her cheeks, Rachel stood there. She'd never hated herself before but she was pretty sure what it felt like. She'd never felt so defeated. So ashamed. All these years, she never doubted she did the right thing by not telling him.

"Please, Rachel, I need to hear you say it," Puck begged. He was fucking begging. "I know I am But I need to hear it from you. Am I Aaron's father."

She took a deep breath before she answered.

* * *

A/N: Please, don't kill me. *scurries under rock for self-preservation*


	7. One Week

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a few days. I've just been trying to get back on a normal sleep schedule, and as I've previously said, slowly pack the house up and get everything situated. It was quite a stressful three days - most of which I spent on the phone trying to contact state board. Anyways... That's enough from me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

 **Seven: _One Week_**

"Yes," she whispered.

He took a few steps back, sitting in the old fabric recliner. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he could even speak. He suddenly felt cold. Like he was standing outside in the snow with nothing on his body.

"Rachel," Leroy sighed, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Why lie all this time?" He couldn't comprehend why she didn't say anything or how he never figured it out. He'd known Noah and his daughter had known each other and were friends. He just never expected this out of them. She didn't think he was her type.

Rachel didn't answer. She stood there, trying to make sense of the expression across her former flame's face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and it scared her.

"Perhaps we should give you two a moment," Sarah spoke, signaling that Leroy leave the room with her.

When they'd gone, she took a breath. She was still unable to get a read of his face. Unsure of what else to do, Rachel figured she may as well tell him the whole story. Making her way to him, she seated herself on the floor in front of him.

"Noah. I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he managed at last, eyes still far away.

"I tried to. I just couldn't. I wanted to tell you. Really I did. It's just… I couldn't. There was that thing with Quinn -"

"You mean where she tried to trick me into taking care of a kid that wasn't mine?"

"Yeah."

"So that's what you meant when you said we needed to talk about the pregnancy? You were talking about yourself."

"I thought you knew… I'd overheard you and hear talking and I assumed it was about me. But then I tried to talk to you and you told me about her being pregnant. I figured you had enough going on."

"So you left."

"My dads suggested it and, when that happened, I didn't think I had a choice. You didn't need two kids on the way at sixteen."

"So the whole school thing; that was a lie?"

"No. The school really did help me. It was sort of home for girls in my situation. It's a big part of the reason I was even able to finish school. They prepared me for the birth and I had a place to stay. There was daycare and I was still able to take all the same classes. I mean I had to take French instead of Spanish, but it wasn't that big a deal."

His brows furrowed. "But I told you the baby wasn't mine. Why didn't you say something then? I could've helped you.

She sighed and began to pick at the carpet. "It didn't seem right. You had this responsibility lifted off your shoulders. It seemed wrong to tell you then. And besides, if I had told you and had somehow came back, one of us would've suffered academically. So I stopped calling. It was getting harder to lie to you."

She watched his face as he tried to comprehend this. He looked so lost. Hurt. Betrayed. It was if he was experiencing everything all at once and wasn't sure which emotion was more dominant.

"Then I got your voicemail. It was so hard to stay away. Though I was kind of offended that you gave me an ultimatum, I called you."

"I never got a call from you after that."

"You did, actually. A girl answered and informed me that you guys were having...relations and that you were in the shower. I told her not to tell you I called. It was apparent you had moved on."

"Shit. Rach."

"After that, I made it a point to delete your number. It was a lot easier to do when I knew you had someone else to fool around with."

"Stop that. You know you were more than an easy lay."

"Yeah I was your friend. I know that."

He wanted to tell her that it was more than that. But even he couldn't explain that now. In all his twenty years he had never been so torn apart about something. He had never been the best at communicating his feelings. But this? There weren't words to describe how he felt right now let alone how he felt then.

"When's his birthday?" he asked instead.

"June fifteenth."

"I should've been there. When he was born. I had the right know."

"Noah… You had just gotten your life back. If you had known... we would've resented each other. I certainly did when I had to keep pushing. And you would've tried to do everything yourself and your education would've slipped. But that didn't happen. You did so well after I left. It was for the better."

"You honestly think not knowing I had a son was for the better?" He looked at her. His eyes were pink and his cheeks swollen from where the tears had fallen.

"I do," she admitted. "And I'm sorry. I know you don't see it that way. But I did what I thought was right."

"This was years of lying, Rachel."

"I know. But I wouldn't change what I did."

Standing, she watched him. He still sat motionless as a stone. She briefly wondered how long he'd be like that. Not finding an answer, she leaned down and placed a soft his on the top of his head - a habit of comforting she'd garnered in the last couple of years.

"Get some sleep," she whispered.

Grabbing her coat, she walked out the door.

~o0o~

He sat at the dining room table watching as her son - his son scribbled away in his coloring book. He was so focused, his expression determined. (Probably got that from his mother.) He wanted to tell the kid that he was going to be there for him. That he was his father and he was sorry for not being around.

But how do you say that to a child?

"Shit."

Puck and Aaron turned at the sound of Rachel entering the room.

"Oooh. Mommy said bad word!"

"She sure did," Puck agreed. "Nice jammies, Berry."

"How'd you get in here?" she demanded, wrapping her arms around herself as if it would hide the tight camisole she wore.

"Hiram let me in on his way out." He stood, clearing his throat. "I wanted to talk to you."

She nodded, letting him place his hand at the small of her back and lead her to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she asked, grabbing two mugs anyway and filling one with the grounds she knew her father had forgotten to turn off.

"Sure," he said, knowing she'd give him a cup anyway.

"I figured we'd be having this conversation soon. I understand it. I do. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just…"

"Black," he said when she almost put sugar in his. "We're past that."

"Really?" She raised a skeptical brow. "You aren't mad?"

"Oh, I am. Probably will be for a while. But I get it. You were scared and felt alone and I wasn't exactly there for you. And while I still think you should have said something, I can't hate you for trying to look out for me."

"Thank you." Blowing some of the steam from her own cup, she leaned against the counter. "

"I was thinking. Maybe we can go and do something together. The three of us, I mean."

"Noah, it's snowing outside."

And he smirked.

~o0o~

They were outside in gear. Aaron looked like a gigantic green marshmallow in all the layers his mother had dressed him in. The snow fell light but consistent. A snow man had been built and Puck showed the toddler how to make the perfect snowball while Rachel took pictures. (It was Aaron's first time seeing snow so she was a little more than camera-happy.)

"Now the art," Puck whispered while Rachel looked through the photos, her back to them, "to throwing one is all in the release. Ready?"

The young boy nodded, cheeks pink from the weather. Standing just as the man had told him to he began to mirror his movements. Drawing his arm back and then shooting it forward, he let go of the clump of snow in his hand just shortly after Puck. Both snowballs hit the target. While the taller of the two managed to hit her right in the back of the head, Aaron's hit Rachel's calf.

Shocked, she turned slowly, her eyes squinting in a glare. She found both man and child looking away and pointing to one another in blame. "Noah Puckerman!"

"Now why do you have to go on blame me?"

"Because I know better. Besides Aaron would never do such a thing. He's a sweetheart." Grinning she scooped her son and kissed his cheek. "Isn't that right?"

"Yup." When Rachel wasn't looking he stuck his tongue out the man next to him.

Oh yeah, Puck thought, he is definitely my kid.

He locked eyes with her. He was still mad but knew there was nothing he could do to change the past. And, though he hated to admit it, he could see why she'd kept it all a secret. Being self-aware, he knew it was entirely possible that he would've given up school to take care of their kid.

He always knew Rachel would make something of herself one way or another and would never forgive himself if he got in the way of that. And he would've hated her for it.

He didn't hate her now. No, it wasn't hate that filled his gut when he looked at her holding his kid. He still wanted her. He wanted her the same as he did when they were fifteen. The same as when they made Aaron, though he didn't know they had at the time.

But it was all so complicated. Here she was, this woman who'd been lying to him for almost three years. His best friend that had stepped out of his life and left him on his own. Granted, she did have her reasons for leaving. He supposed he could admit that part of that was his fault.

He should've let her speak that day. Heard what she had to say. Instead of her feeling like she had to carry the weight on her own. He probably wouldn't have believed her at first, but at least he would've known.

Seriously, it was Rachel. Miss I-Gonna-Be-On-Broadway Berry. Parenthood probably wasn't a part of her ten year plan. At least not at the time.

Yet, here she was, holding their kid. She looked so natural. Like it was something she just knew how to be.

He wanted to have that ability. He wanted to be in his son's life. Not just on breaks from school and whenever they could make the time to see each other. He didn't want to send the boy back and forth. He wanted to be there for him. Every day.

He wanted to see him grow up. Teach him to ride a bike. Give him the talk - okay maybe not that, but you get the idea. He wanted to be a father.

He knew what it felt like to go without one and he didn't want to do that to someone. But he didn't just want his son. He wanted his family. He wanted to be able to raise Aaron with his best friend. Even though they weren't together and he maybe threw the snowball a little bit harder than he meant as a small revenge, he wanted Rachel in his life too.

And he had one week to convince her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. I am really enjoying writing this fic. If any of you guys have other requests, feel free to message me. I don't bite. I promise.

Thank you so much for reading. All comments are very much appreciated. See you next time.

\- Ana


	8. Fingers

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a few weeks and one hell of a ride. I have enjoyed working on this fic so much and would like to thank _MakailaJaydeJac _ for the idea. This has probably been my favorite to write. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I affiliated with the Glee franchise. Any characters belong to their respective creators. The song used in this chapter is "Marry Me" by Train.

* * *

 **Eight: _Fingers_**

"I can't believe you told him," Adeline spoke over the webcam as she watched her friend fold laundry.

"Me either. I expected him to be a lot more upset. And I suppose he is. He's probably just holding it in, which can't be healthy."

"Well, he did say he understood why. Maybe he really does."

"He's also not one for talking about his feelings. Or at least he didn't used to be."

"So what are you going to do about him getting to see Aaron?"

"I don't know. I'm not leaving him here. He's my son." Folding a pair of overalls, she rubbed her temples.

"Except now he's not just your son. He's his son too. Which means he has rights."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know that. But Aaron doesn't even know who he is. And he's never been away from me beside daycare. I can't just give him to some guy who's practically a stranger to him." Sitting in front of her laptop she decided to take a break.

"You sure that's the real reason?"

"Of course. Most of it anyway. I don't think I could be away from him long. I mean. I've tucked him in every night since he was born. What if I miss something big? What if he needs me?"

"I get it. But you can't spend your life worrying about what could possibly happen. If he wants to spend time with his son, you've gotta let him. Give him a chance to be a father."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Sure," she laughed. "So how's everything going with the boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure. I mean we live together. I moved to Louisiana to be with him. But he's been acting strange the past couple of days. I don't know what could be up."

"Maybe you're just being paranoid. What if he's planning a surprise or something. Your birthday's coming up after all."

"That's true. It better be good. I don't think I can take him avoiding me much longer."

"I'll trade you problems for the day," Rachel chuckled.

"No thanks, I'll take this over baby-daddy drama. No offense."

"None taken."

"Mommy!" Aaron's voice came from outside her room.

"Guess he's back from Noah's. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Rach. Love ya."

"Love you too, Ad."

"Got a boyfriend, Berry?" Puck asked, opening the bedroom door and leaning against the frame while Aaron immediately ran to his mother.

"You could knock," she glared at the man, taking her son in her arms.

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"Not that it's any of your business. But no. I'm single."

"Mommy, guess we did." Aaron was practically jumping in her lap.

"What did you do?" Rachel smiled.

"We made a castle inside and we watch movies and he give me s'mores. I neber had s'mores before."

"Guess putting him down for a nap isn't happening…"

"Sorry. I told him he could only have one. But I went to the bathroom and when I came back he had chocolate all over his face."

"Sounds familiar. At least we know who's appetite he has."

"We play music too. Wook!" Dashing out into the hall again, he emerged back into the room with the smallest guitar rachel had seen in her life.

"Noah did you buy him -"

"Relax," Puck cut her off. "It used to be mine. My mom had it in the basement all this time. I wanted him to have it."

"That's very sweet of you."

"What can I say? I'm a sensitive guy." He smirked and paused. "You remember the first song I played for you?"

"For a moment I forgot we actually dated at one point," she chuckled, watching as her son strummed away on his guitar, no real notes being played. "What did they call us? Huckleberry?"

"Puckleberry," Noah corrected. "Anyway… What would you say we recreated that moment?"

"Noah, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Be with me because we have a kid together. It's humiliating."

"That's not why. I mean, yeah, that is part of the reason, but… Look, you don't know what it was like when you left. I wasn't the same without you. I was a mess. I completely shut everyone out. I screwed any girl I could because there was no real point in trying to have something real if you weren't there. I was in love with you and then you were just...gone."

"Was," Rachel nodded. "I get it. I really You were with Quinn when I left. I wanted to tell you. I almost did multiple times. That night she called - the last time we…" She looked over at her son before turning back to his father and whispering, "The last time we were intimate… I was so close to telling you. I wanted to be yours. But that didn't happen.I haven't dated anyone since you. But I don't want to be with someone who was in love with me. I want someone who is in love with me. And not just because of him, but because there's no doubt that even if I'd never been pregnant, that you would still be here in my room right now, trying to recreate a moment."

"I'm not going to lie. I probably wouldn't be if it weren't for the kid. But I'm not doing because of him. I doing this because I want to and, if I don't, I know what I'll be giving up a second time around. I don't want to do that. I don't want to wonder what if. Because what if doesn't matter. So yeah, knowing there's someone out there who doesn't have their father motivates me to actually do something. But that doesn't make my feelings any less genuine. Do you remember what I said to you that night? That last night we had se- were intimate."

" 'Someone that good in sack should have a ring on her finger', " she recalled. "So elegant."

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a master when it comes to words."

"Hardly what I would've referred to you as back then."

"And now?"

"I don't know you. At least not the way I used to."

"What if I told you that, now, I am a lot more sophisticated in my flattery. And that I do want to be with you? To take care of our son, yeah, but because I do still have feelings for you."

"I would say you're a lot more mature than you used to be. But I would say I'd have to think about it. I would ask how that would possibly work with me in Washington. I'm not going back without him. These are things that have to be taken into consideration. What about your going to school? We can't just ship him back and forth every weekend."

"We can make it work. I have a record deal out in LA. I'm not going to college. At least not after this semester. I can travel to see him when get time off. Maybe find a place up there."

"Noah that's almost a twenty hour drive."

"Which is why I'll eventually get a place near you. Something affordable. Maybe you can stay weekends; eventually move in. Rachel, we can do this."

She sat. She didn't know what to say. Everything was beginning to get too complicated. And when he started to lean in, connecting his lips with hers, she felt dizzy. The world was spinning and her head was pounding.

"What makes you think I have feelings for you?" she asked at last.

"Because I know you. If you didn't want me, you wouldn't have let me kiss you." He stood. "I'll see you in a bit. I want to tell him the truth. He needs to know I'm not just some random guy." Before walking out the door, he ruffled his son's hair. "See ya later, Bud."

"See ya."

~o0o~

"So what are you going to do?" Leroy said, being the first to speak up. "Aaron's his son, you can't keep him away from him any longer than you already have. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. Your son has a father who is willing to be in his life. Keeping Noah out of his life is a disservice."

"You know, I firmly believe that a child doesn't need both a father and mother to turn out alright. I've done just fine without him."

"But now you don't have to," Hiram reminded. "He wants to be involved. You have to let him."

"But what if it turns out bad and there's some awful custody battle. I don't want to go through that. I certainly don't want my son to have to go through it."

"Rachel, you know he's not that kind of guy," Leroy assured. "You're just looking for an excuse so you don't have to put yourself out there emotionally. You're afraid so you're pushing him away. You did the same thing during your first dance recital."

"I lost that recital."

"And you'll lose Noah too if you don't give him a chance."

~o0o~

His leg hopped uncontrollably. He had never been so nervous before. He had to do this perfectly. This was his only chance to prove to her than she wouldn't be making a mistake. That she could trust him. It was frustrating waiting. He just wanted an answer. He wanted his son. He wanted his girl. He wanted his family.

Which was why he was sitting in Finn Hudson's basement with two boxes of pizza a couple of cokes and the t.v. turned off."

"You're driving me nuts doing that," Finn tried, handing him a slice of pizza and repositioning himself in the old recliner he kept in the basement.

"You'd be nervous too if you were in my position," Puck bit, shoving the pizza into his mouth.

"Probably right. I can't believe she has a kid. And that it's yours."

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want to embarrass her."

"Why would she be embarrassed. I'd think it would be better for people to know she had a kid with you than with some random hook-up."

"Yeah, well Berry's a little bit more complicated than that."

"You guys have a kid together. Don't you think you should call her by her name?"

"I do occasionally."

"So when did you guys even…"

"On and off for a while," he sighed, realizing they had started their trysts just around the time Rachel had turned fifteen. "The first time was over Christmas freshman year. After that, whenever me and Quinn would break up, the two of us would mess around until I got back together with her."

"Did you cheat on Quinn?"

"No. We were always broken up when I had sex with Rachel."

"And she didn't tell you because everyone thought Quinn was pregnant with your baby?"

"Right." He took a sip of the soda he'd gotten from the mini fridge.

"That is complicated. It's almost unreal."

"Trust me, I've seen the kid. It's real. I don't know how she thought she'd get away with hiding him from me at my own house. I'm not stupid."

"Stupid enough that you didn't find out sooner."

"Fuck you," Puck spat, though the smirk on his lips let his friend know he was joking. "Yeah. I was stupid. I should've known. I keep thinking back to it. There were signs. Or maybe I'm just thinking there were. But I should have known."

"You loved her," Finn realized.

"Still do," Puck admitted, Finn was his boy after all.

"That's why you were acting so weird that year."

"And that's why I need your help."

"And you're sure this is what you want to do?" When the musician nodded, Finn blew out a breath and leaned forward in his seat. "What's the plan?"

He smiled. Puck knew he could count on his friend. "Alright so first thing's first…"

~o0o~

Rachel wheeled the stroller around the mall with Kurt on her left. She could feel the stares they were getting and she doubted it had anything to do with the outfit that Kurt had decided to showcase that day. No, it was most likely due in part to her son. While she loved Aaron, she knew she would probably never get used to the stares until she was older. Being as young as she was people assumed she was stupid. They wouldn't say she was brave until she was thirty or so, that's just how the world worked.

Someone who would otherwise love the attention had she been on a stage, was more self-conscious than she ever was in high school. It was mainly the older women that stared at her. She wondered if other mothers in her position felt the same way. She hated herself for caring what other people thought of her. It was a curse that had plagued her most of her life. Now it seemed like she had to work ten times as hard as she had before.

And that said a lot.

"You alright?" Kurt asked as he lead her into Victoria's Secret.

"Yeah. Just haven't been to the mall in a while." She put on her best smile.

Of course he saw right through it, but, knowing better than to say anything, he took the stroller from her and headed over to the lingerie section. "This one's you," he said, picking out a light yellow lace set.

"What would I need that for?"

"Puck. Duh."

"Noah and I aren't together."

"You can still have 'fun'."

"Yeah, well, 'fun' is kind of what got me into this situation in the first place."

"So, what, you haven't bumped uglies since then?" His eyes widened as she blushed. "Oh my gosh you really haven't!"

"Kurt, shhh. You don't need to announce it to the whole store. Besides, teen mothers are more likely to get pregnant a second time around. I didn't want to risk anything."

"I think you'll be fine."

"I'm not having sex with Noah."

"What's sex, Mommy?"

"Great." Squatting down beside her son, she looked him in the eye, putting a stern look on her face. "Okay, honey. Sex is a very, very bad word that you shouldn't say. Ever."

"Otay." And with that he went back to playing with the dinosaur he'd brought with him (Noah's latest gift).

"Just try it on," Kurt tried, holding the barely there garmet out to her. "Not for him. For you. You deserve to feel hot."

"Fine." Taking it, she walked into the changing room. "This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself, as she slid her jeans down.

The longer she looked in the mirror, the more she hated her body. While she was still small, she could admit, she wasn't as small as she once was. It wasn't the size six pants that bothered her though. It was the stretch marks around her navel. In truth, that was probably her biggest reason for not having sex again. Once you were naked, there was nothing to hide behind.

Looking away, she removed her sweatshirt and pulled the yellow fabric over her head. She didn't bother with the underwear. Mentally counting down from ten, she took a deep breath, exhaling before turning to face the mirror again. The babydoll stopped right at her hips, leaving little to the imagination. She could admit, the color was great on her skin and that she felt at least slightly sexy.

"Everything okay in there?" she heard Kurt call.

"Y-yeah. Everything's good." Hastily changing back into her clothes, she stepped out, the yellow-clad hanger clutched in her hand.

"Well?"

"I'll take it."

~o0o~

"Are you serious?" Hiram asked the young man standing before him and his husband.

"Are you insane?" Leroy added.

"Both, I guess," Puck answered, rocking back on his heels. "I just wanted to make my intentions clear."

"I'd say your intentions were clear two years ago," Leroy chuckled.

Puck didn't bother to correct him saying they started having sex before she got pregnant. Or that it was more than once. He wasn't stupid. There was no way this plan was going to work if he was dead. "I loved her then, Sir. If it makes any difference. I still do. And I want to make this right."

"And this is the way you want to do it?" Hiram asked, his eyes compassionate.

"Yes. There is no doubt in my mind. I know it won't be easy, but I'm going to give them my all."

"And if she doesn't want to be with you?"

"Then I'll still be there for my son. I'll try to get over Rachel, but I'm always going to be in Aaron's life."

The two husbands stared at each other in consideration. Hiram, who was already smiling, gave a warning raise of his brow.

"Very well," Leroy sighed. "What do you need us to do?"

~o0o~

They were in the food court when Rachel's rang. As soon as she answered, she was bombarded with heavy rambling and squeals.

"Ad? Calm down I can barely understand what you're saying."

"He asked!"

"What?"

"Liam! He asked me to marry him!"

"Oh my gosh! Please tell me you said yes."

"OF COURSE I DID! Holy shit! I'm getting married. I've gotta call my mother."

"You haven't told your mom yet?"

"Oops. Talk to you later, Rach!"

The line went dead before she could even said goodbye. "Well then."

"You're telling me," Kurt mused. "I could hear her."

"She gets excited easily."

"I can tell."

"Mommy potty."

Rachel looked at her son and smiled. At least he was becoming easier to toilet train. "I'll be right back," she told her friend, going in search of the bathroom.

"I'll be here," Kurt called, noting that she had left her phone. "Easier than snatching it from her bag," he noted.

Thankful she didn't have a password, he went to her call list, texting his brother the number he needed.

~o0o~

A few days had passed and everything was coming together. He'd managed to get the information he'd needed from Adeline. He just hoped the woman could keep a secret since she'd practically screamed his ear off on the phone. Finn had helped him string lights in the snow fort they built with the help of Aaron. Rachel's fathers had helped in placing glow-in-the-dark stars in the trees with clear string and digging a path for where the chair and pit would be. He'd even gotten Artie Abrams to help set up a video camera with proper lighting to catch the moment on film.

Adeline had arrived an hour ago as a surprise and had taken Rachel out for manicures and a movie so that it would be dark enough for everything to work. Kurt, of course, went with them, and had insisted Rachel wear something other than jeans and a crew neck, doing her hair and makeup "just for the hell of it". He offered to watch the kid while she went out and treated herself.

"What else can I do?" Aaron wondered, tugging at the man's pant leg.

"Actually, I need you to do something super duper important." Kneeling down, he whispered into the toddler's ear. "Think you can do that for me?"

"Yup. 'S cake."

"Awesome. Alright. Should we do a run-through?"

~o0o~

"I still can't believe you're here. It was so weird not seeing you all break." Rachel mused as Kurt rounded the corner. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the lights hanging from the trees in her parents yard. "What the…"

"What's going on?" Adeline furrowed her brow.

"I have no idea."

Kurt parked, allowing her to step out, sending a wink toward the redhead in the back seat. "This is going to be good."

As they got out, Hiram, Leroy and Sarah emerged from the Berry household, leading Rachel to the chair and - thankfully - lit fireplace that faced the Puckerman house. Aaron who Leroy held on his hip kept reaching his hand in his pocket.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked her parents.

"We just wanted you to see stars," Hiram smiled.

"Does she have to sit out in the cold to look at them?" Kurt asked, knowing his lines and delivering them perfectly.

"This way it's almost like you can touch them," Adeline noted, looking up. "Besides the fire's warm. Maybe we can roast some marshmallows later."

"S'mores!" Aaron cheered.

"Oh great," Rachel shook her head. "Now you've got him going."

That's when she heard the guitar.

She couldn't figure out where the music was coming from. She didn't see anyone and Noah's window was closed. But she definitely wasn't imaging the strumming of strings. Her ears were trained to detect music.

 _Forever can never be long enough for me_

 _Feel like I've had long enough with you_

Suddenly out of the fort that stood to her right, Noah emerged with his guitar singing and strumming out the melody.

 _Forget the world now we won't let them see_

 _But there's one thing left to do_

 _Now that the weight has lifted_

 _Love has surely shifted my way_

Finn, who hid on the inside of the fort in his thickest jacket waited for his signal, listening closely to the words of the song. The fort and trees suddenly lit up, the next words he sang spelling themselves out across the snowy walls of the refuge.

 _Marry me_

 _Today and every day_

 _Marry me_

Her eyes grew wide, hands clasped over her mouth. This wasn't happening. It wasn't.

 _If I ever get the nerve to say_

 _Hello in this cafe_

 _Say you will_

 _Mm-hmm_

 _Say you will_

 _Mm-hmm_

By the time he finished singing, she was in tears. She couldn't hold it in. Hiram clasped a hand over her shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze as Puck made his way over to her.

"I know that we're complicated," he spoke, handing his guitar to Finn who stepped out of the fort. "Or at least our situation is. But I want you to know that' I'm always going to be there. By your side or next door." Taking her hands in his, he helped her stand, wiping her tears away with his now-numb fingers. "I love you and Aaron and I want to be there for both of you.I love you so much Rachel Berry. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, even if you can drive me crazy with how your mind works or your determination. And even if you don't think so. I promise to match you in stubbornness until my last breath. I promise to love you even after that. I want to make you my world. So would you please…"

Suddenly, Aaron ran between them getting down on one knee as Puck did the same. "Marry him?" the little boy grinned, proud he had remembered his line as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it.

For a moment she didn't say anything. Puck grew worried she would say no. At least that was the case until she tackled him into the snow and kissed him.

"Yes," she cried. "Yes."

"Aaron," Puck wheezed, "can you bring me the ring, Bud?"

Laughing, Rachel stayed where she was and let him put the ring on her finger. Kissing him again, she chuckled when Aaron threw himself on top of them too only to be followed by everyone else, Finn, waiting to be on the very top of the pyramid.

While everyone's laughter filled the air, Rachel couldn't help but think maybe she would get some use out of that lingerie after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. It means so much to hear from you guys. If you want, leave your comments and let me know what else you would like to see. Send your requests through PM. My fandoms are listed on my profile (I am open to writing any pairing). Again the song is "Marry Me" by Train. Have a wonderful day.

XOXO,

Ana


End file.
